My Diary
by Rainbow and Shinning Stars
Summary: Mikan's Diary became a silent witness of her life traveling the winding twists and colorful world at the Orphanage Alice. Interested to see the contents of Mikan's Diary? Read and Find Out! English Version of Mikan's Diary.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice, but, _this fict is Mine

* * *

_

_Don't you dare to peek and read my diary or else, you'll face the __**consequences**__ !

* * *

_

**Mikan Sakura's Diary: Pages 1 and 2.**

**Friday, July 1, 2011, 9:00 PM.**

**Tokyo, Alice Orphanage.**

_Dear, Mr Bear_ ..

For the first time, I actually write a diary (well, maybe journaling? Okay, no question. I could have spent 5 sheets of paper to write 'not-so important reasons' why I prefer to call this beautiful book with pink cover as journaling) after weeks Hotaru gave it to me, for no reason.

Weird, is not she usually gives me something without .. return (money of course, duh).

I really do not believe it when she handed me this diary book 2 weeks ago, when I settled my job raking leaves at the orphanage.

She just threw this book once riiiight in front of my face (causing a red file in my nose. Joking? Unfortunately not.) and not another or single word. She immediately went to leave me because Misaki Senpai called her to bathe Tya

Maybe she's fed up, hear me cries every night because I lost my favorite doll, Mr. Bear, a doll my parents gave me for a gift before they died.

Okay, Mr Bear only ordinary teddy bear, with brown color, thin-haired, black-eyed narrow and have little red nose that often I tap-tap. There is absolutely nothing special right?

And yeah.. Mr. Bear did not even have a smile on his lips like a regular doll. He only had stitches with black thread, meetings, and straight as the mouth, there is absolutely no expression isn't it?

But you're wrong. Mr. Bear is very special to me. Besides Mr. Bear is a gift given from my Mom and Dad before they left me, forever, because of traffic accidents, Mr. Bear is also a good friend for heard my lamented (besides my Hotaru of course), where I pour my heart distress, misery, sadness, happiness ...

(Okay, stop being a spoiled girl, something like this is not necessary to be written)

Mr. Bear disappeared a month ago, when the orphanage kids play it, with the permission of Hotaru. Hm.. Maybe it was the reason she gave me this diary, because she feel guilty.

And that was the reason why I gave you the name of Mr. Bear, because you're already the substitute of Mr. Bear (although I know this diary is not proportional to its price with Mr. Bear) as where I lamented.

Well, today, there is nothing special that I want to tell you.

Today, as usual, Me and Hotaru, who is a foster child from the Alice's orphanage, taking care of other small children.

Bathing, feeding them, accompany them to walk around the orphanage garden, play Dodge Ball with them, help Miss Serena clean orphanage rooms , is already a regular activity for us when we spend a vacation before school started again (School started on Monday! ).

Our holidays as a senior child in Alice's Orphanage spent by working with the kids junior or other small child. There is no day without a break.

I do not have time to write this diary because Ben constantly pulling me to accompany his walk, I have to bathe the twins, Ginny and Vinny, and Alice is very fussy once she ran out of her strawberry cake during tea ceremony.

That's the reasons I was only able to write this diary in the night, when the junior children were already asleep in their beds.

Er... Sorry Mr. Bear! For a while I do not write something special because I did not have it today!

But tomorrow will likely be a special day, because I had heard (okay, this time I'm honest, not heard but _overheard)_ conversation between Miss Serena and Misaki Senpai this afternoon when i was serving tea for the kids junior.

Tomorrow there will be a new kid who lived in the orphanage Alice. I heard she /he has the same age with me, well I hope she/he can be friends with me.

Miss Serena did not say whether the child was a boy or a girl (I do not mind if he was a boy, because there could be fun also has a male friend. All this in an orphanage Alice, there's only me, Hotaru, and Misaki Senpai as a senior child).

I do not know the reason why she/he should stay here with us, another poor children. That's all I heard from the conversation Misaki Senpai and Miss Serena because Hotaru glared both of her eyes at me, commanded me to immediately give away the tea that has been provided to other children.

Apparently they've been waiting.

Oh.. Mr. Bear it seems I have to sleep now . This time I'm sure, I actually heard footsteps approaching Miss Serena for the third time. She definitely suspicious when she see my room lights lit continuously.

And G' Nite Mr. Bear!

I promise I will come back to write if there is something special that I want to tell.

_With Much of Love_

**Mikan Yukihara**

**

* * *

**Page **1** - **2

* * *

**

**Next Pages...

* * *

**

**AN** : I know I'm really terrible at grammar, would you like to tell my fault via PM? or review? I am very grateful to you if you want to do it :)


End file.
